The Christmas Gift of Turnabout
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Phoenix didn't really know what he wanted for Christmas this year. That is, until he meets an old friend, as they reminisce about the times of good and bad throughout Phoenix's career.


**THE CHRISTMAS GIFT OF TURNABOUT  
**

 **\- Wright Anything Agency -  
**

It was a festive night here at the Wright Anything Agency. Christmas was around the corner and the small group at the agency was feeling festive.

"And...voila!" Athena smiled proudly, as she finished putting her ornament on their Christmas tree, which looked a lot like Widget. "A perfect fit, if I do say so myself!"

 _"When are you going to upgrade me?"_ Widget asked.

"Ugh...I thought we discussed that." Athena sighed.

"Come on, come on! Let me put up my ornament now!" Trucy complained, almost shoving Athena aside. "Let's see now..." Trucy scanned the tree, trying to find a good spot to hang her ornament. She looked up to the highest point of the tree. She made a couple of jumps, trying to get her ornament up there.

"Trucy, what are you doing?" Athena asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Trucy asked. "I want to hang my ornament all the way up to the top of the tree!"

"What?!" Athena looking surprised. "But why?"

"Because then, everyone who comes to visit can see it!" Trucy replied.

"Um...how about just hanging the ornament on the tree?" Phoenix suggested, as he was having coffee at his desk.

"Hmph! OK then." Trucy pouted a bit before hanging her ornament right above Athena's. "There! That will do." Her eyes gleamed happily when she could see her ornament of Mr. Hat hanging above Athena's, almost covering her.

Athena sweated. "You know, you could've found a better place to put it, Trucy."

"Well, I'm not picky." Trucy retorted.

" _(But didn't you just say a moment ago you wanted to put your ornament at the top of the tree?)_ " Athena wondered to herself.

"Anyway, now that that's done..." Trucy turned her attention to Athena's eyes. "You have to help me practice my magic trick for the Holiday Magic Show this weekend."

"But...d-do I have too?" Athena asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, you have to! You promised to help me with it, remember?"

Athena turned to Phoenix, hoping for a way out. "Mr. Wright...do I have to?"

"Well, if you promised Trucy to do something, then yes, you should do it." Phoenix replied.

"Aw c'mon..." Athena moaned. " _(I wish Apollo were still here now. He's better off as Trucy's guinea pig then I...)"_

"Now, let's go, Athena. The magic can't be performed by itself, you know." Trucy said, pulling at Athena's arm.

"Nooooooo..." Athena whined, as Trucy dragged the young lawyer out the door.

Phoenix sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Those two never change." He was sure Athena would be fine, regardless of what Trucy had in store for her.

"Spending the Christmas by yourself, Nick?"

Phoenix looked over towards the door to see who was calling out to him. His eyes widened. "Maya?"

It was Maya Fey all right. All dressed in warm clothing, as she entered the agency. She was still wearing a purple kimono, along with white mittens, and a pink scarf. "Hey there, Nick. Spending the holidays by yourself?"

"Ah...no. In fact, Athena and Trucy just left a moment ago." Phoenix replied.

"I noticed that. But why was Athena being dragged out like that?" Maya wondered.

"Oh that? It was something about a magic trick that Athena promised Trucy to practice with her." Phoenix answered.

"A magic trick? What kind of trick is it?" Maya asked curiously.

"Don't ask me." Phoenix shrugged sheepishly. "The only trick I know of Trucy's is if her magic panties are involved."

"Oh..." Maya looked a little disappointed. "I kinda wanted to know what it was..."

"Maybe you can ask Trucy about it the next time you see her." Phoenix suggested. " _(Though in hindsight, it's probably better for her if she doesn't know what it is.)"_

"Great idea, Nick!" Maya said, looking happy again. "So...I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you want for Christmas this year?" Maya asked him.

"...Don't tell me...it's another client, is it?" Phoenix asked, looking suspicious.

"I mean besides that!" Maya retorted. "Is there anything for Christmas this year you want most?"

"Oh, well..." Phoenix rubbed his chin, thinking about that question.

Maya was waiting, anxiously awaiting Phoenix's answer. With this amount of thought, it was probably something unique and special that he wanted.

"...Nope. Nothing that comes to mind."

Maya frowned in anger at his rather anti-climatic answer. "What? Nothing?!"

"Sorry, but nothing seems to be ringing any bells for me." Phoenix replied, rubbing his head rather sheepishly.

"You're boring, you know that?" Maya told him.

 _"(Says the Steel Samurai fangirl.)"_ Phoenix remarked to himself.

"Well at least, you got everyone else gifts, right?" Maya asked him.

"Yes. I kinda already know what you want. Athena and Trucy are rather easy. And Edgeworth wants to be left alone. You know how it is." Phoenix chuckled, almost like he was trying to save face.

Maya sighed. "Are you sure there's...nothing you want this year?"

"Not that I can think of. Sorry." Phoenix wasn't sure how else to answer that question.

"Hmm..." Maya was trying to think of something that Phoenix would want for Christmas. She was thinking long and hard about what would Phoenix want for Christmas? "Oh! I know!"

"What? Did you think of something?" Phoenix asked.

"Mm-hm." Maya nodded. "Your present. Turn around so I can get it ready."

"Umm, OK..." Phoenix decided to go towards the window and look outside, not sure what Maya was going to give him. Money, maybe? It certainly would help the office, even though Trucy's magic show is what also brings in the income, too. On the other hand, it could also be a trick. "Maya, if this is another one of your schemes, I'm not going to fall for it."

"Come now, Phoenix. Do you think I would be capable of pulling off a scheme?"

That voice sounded very different from Maya's. He turned around to see where the source of that voice came from. He gasped at who he saw.

It looked like Maya at a first glance, still wearing her clothes. But one look at her face told a different story. Her eyes were a bit of a darker color and she looked slightly taller than Maya is. She smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas, Phoenix."

"M-M-...MIA?!" Phoenix was in shock. Was this suppose to be Maya's present to him? "I-I haven't seen you in years!"

"Well, I AM technically dead." Mia retorted, as she looked around the office. "My, my...this office definitely doesn't look like the office I remembered."

"Oh, well..." Phoenix was still trying to get over this surprise appearance by his former boss. "It's a long story."

"Really? Would mind telling me about it? I don't mind, really." Mia said, as she decided to take a seat.

"S-Sure." Phoenix said as he went to refill his coffee. "Well...I suppose I should probably start from after the last time I saw you."

"By the way, Phoenix. How long has it been since you and I last saw each other?" Mia wondered.

"Well..." Phoenix began as he sat back down at his desk with his coffee. "It's over 10 years now since that time."

The look on Mia's face almost astounded her. "10 years, huh? I suppose that explains that extra strand of your hair."

"Ehehehe..." Phoenix chuckled feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well, I can't say that I've always had that. After all..." He then started to sound serious. "I can't say that the past 10 years haven't always been good."

"How so?" Mia asked.

"Well, some time after that trial ended...I ended up taking a case with a rather famous magician named Zak Gramarye. It was a big case, too. If anyone could defend him successfully, that person would become famous."

"Really? As if you weren't famous enough?" Mia smiled.

"Well, this was different." Somehow, Phoenix wasn't sure of his status as a defense attorney now. "Anyway, to make the trial a short story...it ended up with me using forged evidence." Phoenix frowned, not happy to bring that up.

Mia's expression changed. "Forged evidence?"

"It wasn't intentional. Before the trial started, this little girl, which was his daughter, ended up giving me that 'forged evidence.'" Phoenix explained, as his eyes darted downwards. "Needless to say, I lost my attorney's badge after that trial ended."

This was a lot to take in. The idea of Phoenix using forged evidence isn't something Mia thought would ever hear.

"After that trial ended, Zak used his disappearing act, in which the trial ended with no verdict being declared." Phoenix paused for a brief moment. "And as for his daughter...well, she ended up being my daughter." He grabbed a nearby frame which showed a picture of his daughter of what she currently looks like and showed it to Mia. "Her name is Trucy Wright."

Mia took the frame from Phoenix and looked at it. She smiled. "She's really beautiful."

"And Trucy's carrying on the legacy of her father and the rest of Troupe Gramarye. And, of course, it helps our small agency, too." Phoenix said, grinning sheepishly.

"I can see that." Mia said, as she looked around the room filled with stuff that helps with magic.

"So anyway..." Phoenix continued on with his story. "After I lost my attorney's badge, I decided to take up the piano."

"Really?" Mia eyes lit up at the thought of Phoenix playing the piano. "Could you play me something sometime?"

"Uh...I'd rather not. Besides, I was never any good at it." Phoenix sweated at the idea of playing piano again.

"I don't know. I've never you heard you play it." Mia sounded optimistic. "Maybe someday, then?"

"Maybe..." Phoenix responded rather slowly. _"(Sorry Mia, but that's one thing I'll never go back to.)"_ He shook that thought off and continued his story. "So about 7 years after that, I was involved in a different trial, where I ended up being the client."

"...I would say that would be surprising. But it's not the first time you've been a client." Mia remarked, referring to an incident that involved Phoenix and her early days of being a defense attorney.

"And that's also where I ended up meeting someone that was also involved in this story; Apollo Justice."

"Apollo...Justice?" This was a different name Mia had never heard of.

"Yeah. I had that same reaction, too. He was a rookie attorney, like how I started. I didn't think much of him at the time, but I could tell he had a lot of potential." Phoenix explained. "The trial involved myself and the victim; one named Shadi Smith, which was also Trucy's father."

Mia raised an eyebrow. "You stayed in contact Mr. Gramarye?"

"Not exactly. He wanted to talk to me about some business. Something personal. And I also wanted to get some answers out from him, too."

"Like how how he disappeared from that trial?" Mia asked.

"Partly. I forgot to mention this, but Apollo had a mentor, too. As he also played a big part in that story." Phoenix added.

"This mentor of Apollo's...who was he?" Mia wondered.

"He went by the name of Kristoph Gavin." Phoenix answered. "Ever heard of him before?"

"Gavin...?" Mia pondered on that name. "I can't say that I have. Although the last name does sound vaguely familiar. I've heard of it sometime back when I was in college, but nothing beyond that."

"Hmm...well, he ended up being the murderer of Zak Gramarye. And the one who requested the forgery, which resulted in losing my badge. And also ended up killing the forger's father, too. To keep him from talking."

"Father? So the person who ended up making this forged evidence was a relative of his?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah. His name Drew Misham. He was a painter that was called as a special witness at my last trial, at the time. And when it was confessed that he made that evidence, it was pretty much over for me. Until I found out the real truth about who made that forgery. It turns that his daughter, Vera Misham, made that forgery by the request of Kristoph Gavin."

Mia had her eyes closed, taking all of this information in. "I have to admit, this isn't easy to listen to. The fact that you lost your badge due to forged evidence. I guess Edgeworth isn't the only one now who feels that way." She replied with a small smile.

Phoenix probably thought Mia was joking, but still, it did hurt him inside."I know. But, thanks to Apollo and the Jurist's System, Kirstoph was charged with both murders and I've been cleared of any suspicion regarding the forged evidence."

"So you did get end up getting your badge back?" Mia asked.

"Mm-hm. And I also have another partner on board with us." Phoenix added."

"Really? Who else?" Mia asked curiously.

Phoenix grabbed another nearby photo and showed it to Mia. "Her name is Athena Cykes. She's also a young rookie lawyer, but she's been with us for over a year and a half now. And she's also an expert in analytical psychology."

Mia examined the photo Athena. "That sounds very handy to have. She does looks very green, though."

"Well, I'm not the only who agrees with that. Simon does, too."

"Simon?" Mia raised another eyebrow.

"Yeah. Simon Blackquill is his full name. He's a prosecutor is also an expertise of psychology. He and Athena share a close bond with each other. He was originally a criminal under arrest, but still served as a prosecutor. He was under suspicion of murdering Athena's mother until he was proven innocent of something that he didn't do."

"...You keep surprising me more and more, Phoenix." Mia smiled. "Just when I think I've heard it all, you always come up with something fascinating."

"I would like for you to meet them, but Athena and Trucy are out practicing a Holiday Magic Show that Trucy is going to be performing soon. And as for Apollo...well, he left the office and is staying in Khura'in."

"Khura'in?"

"Yeah. Earlier this year, I was away on a trip in Khura'in because Maya was about to finish her ascetic training in order to become a full-fledged spirit medium." Phoenix explained.

"So Maya has fully completed her training?" Mia smiled at the thought of it. "I'm sure proud of her."

"Of course, that isn't to say she never got in trouble there." Phoenix sweated nervously.

"Let me guess...she got arrested. Again?" Mia asked, having that obvious look.

"That's Maya for you, unfortunately." Phoenix said, not sounding surprised either. "To make matters worse, Khura'in's legal system was also a major problem over there."

"How so?" Mia asked.

"Well, they had a law over there known as the Defense Culpability Act. Where if defense attorney attempts to defend a client, and the client is found guilty, then that lawyer also get the same sentence as the accused."

"W-What?" Mia started to sound surprised. "What kind of a law is that?"

"That was my reaction, too. Apparently, it turned out that former Queen of Khura'in was assassinated over 23 years ago. And the one who did it was supposedly a lawyer, who tried to defend himself from being accused of the crime. When it turned out that he was caught using forged evidence, he made a run for it and went into hiding to start a revolution against this law that was made. And because of that, lawyers were frowned upon in Khura'in, and that's why almost no one dares to try to defend anyone there."

"Hmm..." Once again, the words 'forged evidence' were brought up in Mia's ears. "And I thought prosecutors had it bad when it came to forged evidence."

"Yeah..." Even Phoenix was starting to feel uncomfortable talking about forged evidence. "Anyway, that's why Apollo is staying there to help rebuild the legal system. He has his own agency called Justice Law Offices."

"Really? Good for him." Mia said, giving out her support.

"Yeah...although I will admit, I kinda hoped he would stop by for Christmas." Phoenix paused for a moment before smiling. "But I'm sure he's busy and will have a good Christmas over in Khura'in."

"It's only natural to miss someone when they are away." Mia pointed out.

"True. Even if you're not technically around anymore." Phoenix added with a sigh.

"Aww...you still miss me?" Mia asked rhetorically.

"Well, shouldn't I?"

"I'm only teasing." Mia chuckled before gaining her composure. "But in all seriousness, it is really good to see you again, Phoenix. And I'm proud of you, too. You've come very far. Much farther than I've ever expected."

"You had doubts about me?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, I won't lie and say that you were still inexperienced. And after everything you've told me, you still have made mistakes. But that isn't to stay you haven't rectified them and made up for it." Mia got up from her seat and went to look out towards the window. "You know, sometimes I wonder...if I wasn't killed...where could have my career led me to?"

"Mia?" Phoenix got up and joined her near the window.

"But it's not about me. It's about you. And how you have grown..." She paused as she continued to look at the snow that was coming down while Christmas lights shined brightly across the city. She then looked at Phoenix again. "Phoenix, I'm so happy for you. Part of me wished I could've seen what you've seen. What you've been through. But I know that you could overcome it regardless if I had been here or not." She was trying her best not to feel emotional.

"Thank you, Mia. It means lot, coming from you." Phoenix replied as he looked out the window. "I could've stayed just being a mediocre piano player. Or even sat back while Apollo did all the work for me. But...then I remembered that helping to protect those who needed defending. Being accused of wrongdoing. It's why I became a lawyer in the first place. And with people like Maya, Larry, Edgeworth, Apollo, Trucy, and Athena at my side. I never feel like I have to fight it alone anymore. And even you, too. Even though you're gone, I still remember what you've said; A lawyer always forces their biggest smiles, no matter how dire the circumstances may be."

Mia's eyes closed. She was still holding it in, despite everything Phoenix has said. She then grasped Phoenix and hugged him, catching him off guard a bit before slowly returning it. The two stayed in silence for what seemed like hours. It felt like an eternity seeing two old friends meet again after so long. A small tear crept out of Mia's eye as it slowly poured down her face.

After a while longer, the two broke the hug as Mia looked into Phoenix's eyes. "I have to be going soon."

"Already?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm sure you'll be OK without me. After all, you've gone this long, right?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Yeah...will I see you again?"

"Perhaps." Mia said, pausing. She then moved towards Phoenix and kissed him on the cheek. This definitely took Phoenix off guard. "Merry Christmas, Phoenix." She whispered.

After regaining his composure from that moment, Phoenix smiled. "Merry Christmas to you as well, Mia. This was the best gift I could ever ask for."

"You'll have to thank Maya for that." Mia told him. "Speaking of which, could you continue to look after Maya for me?"

"I will. I promise." Phoenix nodded.

"Thank you." Mia smiled warmly. "I'll be going now...see you again, Phoenix."

With those last words, Mia's spirit returned back to where it belonged as Maya returned back to her former state. "Well, did you like your gift?"

"Yes. I did." Phoenix replied.

Maya started to chuckle. "Now you have to do something for me?"

"For you? Like what?"

"What else? You have to take me out for burgers!" Maya told him.

"What?! You mean, like right now?" Phoenix asked.

"Duh! What else? You are coming, right?" Maya asked him.

"Uh..." Phoenix started to rub his head sheepishly again. "Well, can we at least wait until the others get back?"

"We're back!" Trucy shouted as she and Athena entered the agency. Athena looking like she had been through a lot.

Athena started to breathe like crazy. "Please...no more running. I'm exhausted as it is."

 _"I'm pooped."_ Widget added.

"Well, that was good timing." Maya said. "Now let's head out!"

"Head out? Where?" Athena asked.

"Oh, well, we were about to head out to go eat some burgers." Phoenix answered. "Wanna join us?"

"Oh yes!" Athena shouted with glee. "I could use something to eat after practicing for so long."

"As do I, Daddy. I want something to eat, too!" Trucy added.

"All right, all right, settle down." Phoenix said. "Let's get a photo of us together, first. That way, we can send it to Apollo."

"Oh, great idea, Daddy! I'll go get the camera!" Trucy said, as she went to search for the camera.

"So Athena, how was practice?" Phoenix asked.

"Oooh...it was torture. If I keep this up, I'll never be able to stand up in court again." Athena whined.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine." Maya told her. "If I could perfect my training, so can you."

Athena still wasn't feeling confidence, despite Maya's support. "I hope I get a new client soon..."

"I got it, Daddy!" Trucy waved the camera around.

"Good. Set it up when you're ready." Phoenix said to her.

"Right!" Trucy nodded, as she getting the camera set-up. "OK, and...got it!"

"All right, everyone gather round." Phoenix called out, as Maya, Athena, and Trucy joined together, putting on their biggest smiles. The camera lit and...SNAP!

"OK, now let's get going! Those burgers are just dying to be eaten!" Maya stated as she ran out the door.

"W-Wait up, Maya!" Phoenix called out, but was too late.

"Come on, Trucy. Let's get going!" Athena exclaimed, as she followed Maya.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Trucy called out, following Athena.

Phoenix sighed, shaking his head. Now the room was silent again. Phoenix went towards the door before turning around to take one more look at the office. "See ya around...Mia." He said before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

The captured picture showed a photo of Phoenix, Maya, Athena, and Trucy all together. And also it included a ghostly image of Mia standing next to Phoenix and Maya. Knowing that she'll always be with them no matter what.

* * *

 **Please, read and review.**

 **Author's Note: Some of you might be wondering why I didn't include more detail from Dual Destinies. Well, the thing is, I haven't played Dual Destinies. I watched a playthrough of it several years back, but I honestly don't remember very much from it. So forgive me if I left out a ton of details from that game.**


End file.
